Neji of Akatsuki
by Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke
Summary: Neji Hyuga has snapped. He's sick of being used by those around him as a tool. He's sick of his family seeing him as less than what he is. So he finds a way to fix his problems. Set in a alternate universe where Itachi never killed the Uchihas. Warning: angst and amateur writing style. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Ok Hi guys. I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories but I hate to say that I gave up on all my other ones. I need to finish them so bad… but I just have no inspiration… ya know that feeling? Well anyway this is a new story. I have my own laptop now so I will be able to update a little more frequently than before. **

**So little background info before we get started. This is happening in an alternate universe. There was no Uchiha uprising, therefor, no Uchiha massacre… Itachi still works for the ANBU. Sasuke never left to Orochimaru. This story is kinda of instead of an Uchiha massacre, what if it was a Hyuga one? So instead of Itachi slaughtering the Uchihas' its Neji slaughtering the Hyugas'. Oh and this is a little different, ya know how Itachi ended up being a good guy, killing for love and his village's saftey? yeah no that ain't whats going on here. Neji is a cold hearted killa! As of now there will be no pairing but ya know shit happens...**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will i ever own Naruto… even though I would like to…**

**~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~**

Prologue: Hyuga Neji, of Akatsuki

The night is like any other, though tonight the moon seems to shine especially bright. Everyone is resting, tired from the days activities. Breaths are soft, eyes closed, hearts beating quietly.

Everyone, but a certain boy. He is in his room, cleaning off the last of his kunai, placing them neatly into his the ones, dull from years of use.

His pale eyes glance over everything a final time. Going over what he has been set to do for the thousandth time.

His footsteps barely noticed as they move around the rather large compound. He starts with the outer houses. Sneaking into windows and silently moving to bedrooms. Deaths are quick and silent. He doesn't give his victims enough time to scream. Blood splatters the walls and ruins his clothes.

They did this to themselves, they pushed him to far, asked to much of the young boy. He used their own jutsu against them.

He moved from house to house, room to room. Life to death.

He didn't even blink as he murdered the people who kept him caged in his living hell. He slaughtered men, women, children, couple infants here and there. Branch or Main they weren't safe from the teenage boys rage. He took a strange pleasure in watching his torturers life fade from their eyes.

It was only a few hours when he stood outside of the room that was owned by the man who had cared for him after his father had died. The boy opened the door and stared at the man, supposedly asleep on his mattress. The boy woke him with a quick jab, paralyzing, not killing.

"What do you think you are doing?! release me at once!"

The boy did nothing, "You brought this upon yourself."

The man's eyes widen in fear as he heard the words of the forbidden Hyuga jutsu uddered from the boys lips. The tear in his chest bleeding profoundly, he managed to stare into the eyes of his killer right before his heart burst. Splattering the room with blood.

The boys eyes betrayed nothing as he wiped his guardians blood off his hands. he stared at the body with uncaring eyes. "If you thought I would stay your tool forever, you were wrong."

He made his way back through the house making sure there were no survivors.

"N-Nii-s-san?" The boy turned and glared coldly as his younger cousin. She stood in sleeping pants and a shirt that was much too big for her. Her pale eyes that mirrored his own, were filled with confusion and fear.

"W-what i-i-is going o-on?" The boy chuckled darkly, "What do you suppose is going on Hinata-sama? I think you're a lot smarter than your putting out."

The girl stared at the boy she once envied, in fear. Neji disappeared from her vision. She Suddenly her vision went black and she fell forward. Neji stood behind her and watched her body fall. "Consider yourself lucky. I'm feeling merciful today."

With that he disappeared into the night. Smirking the only thought that was entering his mind

'_If someone won't open the cage for you, you have to break the bars yourself.'_

He ran until he came to the Hidden Rain village. He walked up to the rather large monument and stared into the darkness, sensing the other person there. "I wish to join your organization."

The eyes from the shadows watched him. "What makes you think we will let you?"

"I know were a good amount of the jinjuriki are. And I am good friends with at least three of them."

"... Welcome aboard, Hyuga Neji." A kunai was thrown at Neji. He didn't flinch as it slashed across his headband, right across the leaf symbol.

The next morning, when the Hyuga's were found. The entire village was in shock, no one wanted to believe the Hyuga prodigy, at a mere 17 years old, could slaughter his entire family. For no reason. Leaving one survivor, his younger cousin Hinata Hyuga.

**~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~**

**That was barely 650 words… I'm a failure as a author….**

**Well there you go. I feel like I could've made it so much longer… but I'll make it up by trying to write long chapters. Like I said try. **

**Review, love or hate.**

**Also I want to put some people together in this story just comment who you would like to see with who. Hopefully I'll have chapter one up by Monday. If I'm not lazy over the weekend. Until next time my kitties.**

**Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke**


	2. Colors and Grilled Fish

**OMG I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS FOREVER AGO AND I WAS ALL SAD WONDERING WHY NO ONE WAS REVIEWING IT! Hey ya guys. I actually got this out on time. Yay me! Any way I kinda half assed the Prologue but doesn't everyone?**

**Voice in my head: no… they don't you lazy ass fucker….**

**-_- yeah yeah sorry. Anyway this is Chapter One of my Neji of Akatsuki thing… enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Just the storyline… sorta oh well.**

**~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~**

Chapter One: 20 Questions and Grilled Fish

"You have to be lying! Neji wouldn't do something like that!" The hokage sighed heavily and rubbed her temple. "Naruto… what reason would I have for lying? All evidence points towards him…" "Baa-chan there must be some other explanation! He's an ass but he would never kill his family!" "Naruto please shut UP!"

The rest of rookie nine and team Gai watch Naruto shrink back slightly. Tsunade glanced over everyone and sighed again.

"Before I was rudely interrupted.. They entire Hyuga clan was killed last night, and our main suspect is Hyuga Neji who is currently missing at the moment. We have ANBU searching for him but we have no leads. Can any of you tell me anything?"

Everyone was deathly silent. The actual news hasn't exactly sunk in yet. A sob burst through the room, Lee wrapped his arm around the weeping TenTen. Tsunade looked at her with sad eyes.

"... I suppose this is a rather large shock, but nothing is definite yet. There is still a chance that Neji is missing for another reason." Tsunade paused and looked down "... But for now… its all we have."

The teens all nodded grimly and left, walking in a horrible silence. As usual Naruto was the first one to speak. "I refuse to believe it was Neji…" Sasuke looked at his friend "Idiot… theres no one else.. Even Hinata said-" "Screw what Hinata said! She could've been under a jutsu or dreaming or… or…" He trailed off. Everyone knew Hinata wouldn't accuse her practical brother of murder unless she was sure of it.

**~*~*slight time skip***

Neji sat on the edge of a small deck, staring out into the water.

"I'll be teaming up with you from now on." Neji looked behind him and glanced the large blue man that to him resembled a shark. "I am Hoshigaki Kisame formerly of the hidden mist and ex member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Pleased to meet you." Neji hn'd. "And you are Hyuga Neji formerly of the Hidden Leaf. I've heard the rumors… You slaughtered all of your fellow Hyuga clansmen." Neji returned his gaze to the water still not answering. "Thats the reason I decided to team up with you in Akatsuki. The sensation that comes from killing your comrade… is indescribable isn't it Neji?"

Neji didn't even turn around as he spoke. "Youre quite annoying. You seem to know enough about me so why bother? Youre just a thug who got lost and is looking for a place to belong. That's what seperates us. I know why I'm here, why I kill. I kill for a reason, don't give me a reason to kill you."

Neji stood and turned staring the ex Mist Shinobi, his eyes hard and cold. Kisame couldn't help the small feeling that this man was unstable and dangerous. Though weren't they all? He smiled showing his sharp teeth. "Well let's just have fun while we are here, yeah?"

Neji hn'd again and walked passed him. "There is no such thing as fun. Just success and defeat."

Kisame sighed to himself. '_I always get stuck with the tight asses.'_

Neji and Kisame walked through the small village. They were trying to locate a man who tried to sell odd information about Akatsuki. Neji wore his cloak with the top half open exposing his bandaged cover torso. He no longer wore his Hitaiate but black wrappings around his forehead, hiding the curse mark. Kisame often asked about it but he was always met with a hard glare. Neji activated his blood line.

"Two miles west… He seems to have hired a bit of muscle. Not shinobi though." Kisame chuckled lowly, "Poor fool. No man can hold himself against Samehada." Neji hn'd as usual.

They ran across the roof tops to the shabby, run down motel the man had assumed was safe enough. Neji soon disappeared from Kisame's sight, and appeared in the mans room. Unnoticed.

The man was short, and a bit on the pulp side. His greasy brown hair wild and choppy. He smelled of alcohol and stale sweat. His clothes were tattered and stained.

Neji raised an amused eyebrow as the man packed, mumbling that they had found him. "Who has found you Mushi-san?" Neji's voice laced with amusement but had an undertone of death.

Mushi jumped so high and started sweating and shaking, Neji was afraid the man would die of a heart attack before he could kill him.

"I-I swear! It wasn't me! Spare me I beg of you!" The disgusting little man fell to his knees and started killing the annoyed rough shinobi's feet. Neji scowled and kicked him off.

"Die with dignity, old man." Neji's Byakugan activated and the grease ball shook with fear. His eyes filling with tears as he could see no way out of this. "Please! I beg of you! I'll give you anyth-"

His pleas were silenced when Neji's hand plunged through his throat. He shook violently and his eyes shot from their sockets. Blood poured out of his eyes, ears, and nose. Neji smirked as he withdrew his hand and the body fell with a sickening thud.

He wiped the man blood on the tattered clothes, just as Kisame was bursting into the room.

"How did… No fair! I wanted to kill him!" Kisame sassingly threw Samehada onto his shoulder and his other hand onto his hip.

"Shut it you overgrown guppy and clean this up. Pein hates it when we leave messes behind." Kisame grumbled an insult or two 'bout certain sticks needing to be pulled out of asses and helped the ex-Hyuga dispose of the mans body.

Kisame and Neji had a small camp set up in a nearby woods. Kisame had scared a few rabbit to death and they were now slow roasting over a fire. Neji was leaning against a tree watching Kisame cook.

"Hey Neji, why don't we do something?" Neji sighed "Like what, fish bait?" "20 questions!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the older missing nin, who was smiling like a 4 year old on Christmas. "Very well…."

Kisame did a mini cheer, "You know how this works right?" Neji felt a small amount of heat in his cheek. He thanked Kami it was dark out and the fire didn't quite reach his face. "... actually… no…"

Kisame's eyes widen in mock, "You've never played 20 questions?!" "Quit yelling. No, I never indulged in such childs play before…" Kisame sighed dramatically.

"We take turns asking one another questions, and we keep going until we both hit 20. got it?" Neji nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go first! What's you're favorite color?" Neji sighed at the idiotic question

"Green. Same question to you." Kisame pouted "It's no fun if you just repeat what I ask!" Neji gave him a look. Kisame sighed "Blue" Neji scoffed as if the answer was obvious.

"What is your age?"

"19. Same?" Kisame groaned "Neji pick a different question next time… 29"

Neji nodded. "Ok… whats your favorite food?"

Neji smirked slightly before answering "Rice and grilled fish"

Kisame paled and shut up for the remainder of the evening, giving Neji the much needed silence he felt he deserved.

**~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~~(-/.\-)~**

**Wow Neji is a crazy fucker… ok **

**I really think its coming together… not really but oh well. That one scene where Neji and Kisame are talking was taken from Naruto but with my own little Neji flare. **

**Review- love or hate.**

**Comment if you want there to be a pairing. **


End file.
